


Sister

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Mention of abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Billy, Jane and Hopper prepare for Jane's first day in school.





	Sister

"Jane!" Billy groaned, as he turned from one side to the other. They had shared a room for almost a month now and Hopper kept promising that it wouldn't be forever, but the past month had felt like forever. Especially to Billy. He was eighteen, he needed some space. 

"Get up!" she replied, as she pulled the cover from his hips. It was freezing in the room and Billy wanted to curl up right under it again, but Jane was there and pulled it down as soon as he tried to grab it and turn away from her.

"It's my first day in school, you promised you'd take me!" Jane said, threw the cover at the floor this time. Billy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He supposed he tried to rub away whatever tiredness he could, but he felt as tired when he stood as he had when Jane first woke him up. He glanced around the room and threw on the first shirt he could find. It turned out to be one of Hopper's that Jane had tried put on one of her teddy bears the other night, but Billy couldn't care less right now.

"Fix some breakfast." Billy said and gently ruffled Jane's hair. She pouted at him, but turned around and left the room. Billy watched her leave. He had gotten so weak for her the past month that it was ridiculous. When Billy first had met her, he had wanted to go right back home to his father, but now it felt alright. When he first had met her, he had been sure it would be like with Max all over again, but it turned out alright. Billy wasn't nearly as angry all the time when he didn't have to worry about what his father would say and now when he didn't have to babysit her all the time, Billy appreciated Max a lot more. They still weren't friends, but it was better than hating each other.

Steve had been the one to tell Hopper. Billy had knocked on Steve's door one night, Max in the car right behind him and a towel pressed to his head to try and stop the bleeding. Already before Billy could explain, Steve had called his neighbour (who turned out to be a doctor) and when he was sure Max was alright, he had called Hopper. Billy assumed Max had told Steve, because when Hopper turned up Billy didn't have to say a word. Steve explained and when Billy had sobbed out something that was supposed to be "don't take it to court", Hopper had talked to Max. Billy hadn't been allowed to hear the conversation, but when they returned from the kitchen, Hopper had asked Billy if he wanted to stay with him. At first, Billy had been sure it was a joke, but Hopper took him to the station a few days later and asked the same question until Billy said yes.

Here he was, then. With Hopper and Jane. Yeah, he was still Hopper, but Billy slowly warmed up to the idea of a first name. Billy packed his school bag and then Jane's, because she would never do that herself, and soon walked out in the living room.

"Morning, sunshine." Hopper smiled, as he pulled the extra chair to the table. Billy sat down and glanced up at Jane with a small smile.

"You excited?"

Jane nodded. She had grown a lot since the first time he saw her, even though it had only been a month ago. Her hair was longer and Billy could swear she had grown a feet. There was a slight recemblance between her and a grown woman, but Billy didn't see her that way. Jane was his little sister now. She'd always be tiny in his eyes.

"Yeah! Mike says I'll like the English lessons." Jane nodded and clapped her hands when a plate was placed right in front of her. The disappointment when she realised it wasn't waffles was cute, but she soon came over it and began eating.

"You will", Hopper promised her and placed the last two plates on the table. "Especially when you get to read  _Lord of the Flies._ "

Jane chuckled and Billy turned to her, just to press a finger to his own lips and hush her. He had read her the book as soon as he moved in. It barely took them two days to finish and Jane had stuffed her face with candy the whole time.

"What's so funny, you two?" Hopper asked, as he ate. Billy hushed again and turned to his plate, before he replied.

"Nothing." Billy promised and drank some of the juice in front of him. He couldn't believe how much had changed in a month. He was still scared of what his father could do to him, but it wasn't the same as it had been before. He didn't have to worry as much when he was curled up in a bed where he trusted the people around him. Sure, it was still difficult to trust Hopper and Jane fully, but they had never hurt him. He was better. He did better in school again and he had made real friends. He and Steve played a lot of basketball outside school together with the kids.

"We already read it." Jane whispered, suddenly, and Billy glanced up at her again with wide eyes. He knew this wasn't anything serious, but they had promised to keep it between them.

"Hey!" Billy laughed and leaned in to snap her plate away from her. She laughed, too. Hopper didn't, though. Billy could see how he was trying his hardest not to, how he grimaced as he tried to push the corner of his lips down in an angry face.

"You already read it?" Hopper asked and Billy watched as he turned to Billy. They stared at each other for a second, before all three of them burst out laughing. 

Barely an hour later, Hopper waved them off as Billy pulled away from their driveway. Jane sat right beside him and waved back. She only turned to the road when she couldn't see Hopper anymore. She hugged her backpack tightly to her chest and Billy smiled gently. He could tell she was nervous, but he wasn't about to say anything about it.

"You know you can come see me whenever." Billy promised, as he parked the car outside the house he had called home for a short period of time. Max opened the door and ran out with her skateboard in one hand and the backpack in the other. She had grown older, too. She looked a lot like her mother, which made it difficult for Billy not to forgive her, but he did his best.

"Thanks." Jane said, before she turned around to have a look at Max as she slid inside.

"Hey." Max smiled. Billy turned to the road again and let the kids have their talk. Billy didn't listen much, but he figured it was about school. He parked his car one last time before they arrived at the school. Lucas sat on the stairs to the door and stood as soon as he saw the car. He climbed inside right beside Max.

"Ready to go?" Billy asked and all three of them cheered. Billy shook his head, as if to tell the kids it was impossible to be that excited for school, but didn't say anything this time, either. He had said enough to hurt them and even if this would only be a joke, he didn't want to risk it.

When he finally parked the car by the school, he stretched a little and grabbed his own backpack from the back. He met Max's eyes and smiled at her. She watched him for a bit, then turned away and stepped outside.

"Great", Billy sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "Nice to see you, too."

He stepped outside and watched as the kids left. He followed them with his eyes and soon saw Steve. He leaned against his car and Billy's heart skipped a beat. A smile tugged at his lips and he locked his car, right before he walked closer to Steve.

"Hey, Princess." Billy leaned against the car right next to Steve and glanced over at the other.

"It's gonna be alright", Steve said, ignoring Billy's words. "She'll be fine." 

Billy glaned over his shoulder to have a last look at the back of Jane's head.

"Yeah", Billy agreed. "She will."


End file.
